


The Triad

by Nep2112



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nep2112/pseuds/Nep2112
Summary: Rey Palpatine, Ben Solo, and Gabriella Kenobi (Original Character) were a rare triad in the force. Cursed with their strong lineage in the force, they are hunted and captured by Snoke. Snoke wants to harness their power for the First Order.





	The Triad

Ben Solo tried to relax his muscles. Eyes closed and sitting in a lotus position he slowly let the breath out that he was holding. Something in the force felt off. At the age of 18, training to be a jedi at his Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy, he found that he was being given more responsibilities. This of which included watching over the academy. He was not alone though, his friend Tai and the other senior padawans, soon to be knights, also shared this responsibility. However, there were only just a few of them to look over the rest of the students. With this responsibility weighing on him, he found it hard to sleep. As usual when he felt like this, he would go in the garden and meditate just as he was doing now. A shiver ran down his spin as the brisk night breeze flowed past him. His concentration broke when two small hands, one on his left and one on his right clasped gently on each of his hands. Rey and Gabriella (often going by Gabby), settled in next to him on either side and started to meditate as well. He felt their force signatures gently brush his as they tried to meditate as well. Both were 10 years younger than him but were very strong in the force. Like him, they carried the curse of the all powerful lineage that he himself had just grown to accept. He had the all powerful but conflicted Skywalker blood, Rey the dark but powerful Palpatine blood, and Gabby the light of the Kenobi blood. He settled back into his meditation, silently guiding the two padawans into a serene meditation. Something was troubling them as well. He let out a faint sigh. He understood why his uncle had to go on these missions, sometimes alone. It was to help protect the galaxy when he was needed or to go and retrieve students for the jedi academy. Rey and Gabby were orphans when Luke brought them in. Immediately Ben felt the connection to them. Luke saw it too. Luke heard of the dyad in the force, that was clearly Rey and Ben but when he brought Gabby to the academy, she immediately gravitated towards the two. All three of them were able to keep each other in balance. The other students noticed it but in the end accepted it. Luke gave them no special treatment in order to help them blend in with the rest of the students.  
After a while, he heard a soft yawn come from Rey. Opening his eyes, he turned to see her rub her eyes sleepily. It did not take too long for Gabby to follow suite. He slowly scooped up the sleeping little ones and made his way towards their quarters. He dropped off the girls in their shared quarter and tucked them each into their bunks. He made his way to his quarters and got into bed. He peered at the chrono before drifting to sleep. It was 3am. He let himself drift into sleep. Maybe he was just worried about nothing.

Hours later he abruptly awoke to blaster fire coming from outside. Oh no he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and I am giving writing a shot.


End file.
